the day
by theghostlygossip
Summary: terra lost everything to the vampires will he ever recover from his lost maybe the people he hates will show him the way


chapter 1

the day

i was running throught the forest in at the back of my house to get away from those blood suckers that are in human form they killed my family i can never forgive them there monsters i brought two of my weapons that i use a combat cross and a ball and chain but that turns into a necklace for ease access. ive ran so much i stopped i kept all of my weapons close i checked my body to see if i was bitten but i wasent so i got up and i wasent too far for what my goal was my father told me if something ever happend to him i whould flee to cross acemdy i memerized the map and it wasent too far i came to a huge gate i ush on the gate it opened and i slamed it just in case a level e was still chasing me but one beat me to it there he was i fought with my combat cross i missed a couple times but he got me the most tearing up my shirt and everthing im just luckey he didnt tear any more clothes off he flead and i went into a buliding smart mover right not thats the worse thing you could do epecailly if your bleeding i opened the one door that wasent locked. i opend the door and slamed it shut and thats when i saw them the worset thing i saw a whole room filled with them. a blond boy came closer and asked what are you doing here class is over for the day class. day class what the hell is that. the leader i assumed because everybody became queit when he spoke well he must have a reason to be here right. i dont have to answer i know what you are i dont take to kindly to your kind. well then what are you running from. how did you know i was running. i gussed and you wont have much longer to live if you dont bandage those up. i know that i dont need a vampire TELLING ME WHAT TO DO. how dare you yell at master kaname like that. kanameput his arm in front of the blond haired boy. aidou hes fine leave him alone. but master kaname he insulted you. no i didnt don you EVER acusse me of something that i didnt do. want to yell at me im not as nice as master i aidou jumped over kanames arm i swung my cross i missed his heart but i could tell that it hurt him because he screamed in pain. you little brat whats on this weapon. nothing its an anti vampire weapon i whould have killed you but im feeling nice today i should ahve used my other weapon i could take off your head clean off but i dont have much time left. kaname walked over to me i was ready to fight him but hes differnt then the others. please whould you realse my friend i could give him the proper punishment. why should i... my vision began to become blury and that pain i couldnt feel before i felt it now i loosed my grip and i clunched my sides in pain but i got up and slowley walked over to aidou and pulled out the end of my combat cross. then we all heard a knock at the door i opened it slowly to my eyes its the guy i was looking for i smiled a very big smile and said thank god your here. your terra right me and your dad worked with each other did he need something. no sir hes dead everyone execpt me have been killed by those vile digusting creatures in human form. terra you know your in the present of vampires. im not stupied i know im in the present of vampiresssss i was finally done i couldnt talk or do anything i fainted into the headmasters arms. when i woke up i was in a room i looked like a mummey on holloween i got up i put on the clothes that where on the bed and i walked out of the room. i looked both ways but didnt see any vampires i found a room named the head masters office and there was a girl and a white haired boy and kaname that i wish that havent seen. i walked in and shut the door behind me and asked whats this about exactly. well im glad you asked said the headmaster. are you willing to be a guraidain of this school. the white haired boy looked happy same with the girl. what do i do. he smirked and said now your catching on. your job is pretty simple stay in the moon dorm and keep an eye on the night class. everybodys smile execpt for the headmasters smile went away. i slamed my hands on his desk and looked at him. are you serous epecially what happend to me you want me to stay with them. yeah and we dont need a gurdian in are dorm said kaname. i know you dont need one but i have no choice the higher ups said so, so i have to listen. the white haired boy looked mad and said we need him with us they dont need a baby sitter. i know zero but the higher ups dont trust me and they want somebody to be on the look out in the moon dorm. terra its okay if you dont want to do it i know you wont be able to handle it. i know what he was trying to do i looked at him with a un pleasent look and said yes. he looked happy but the the rest of us looked pissed. well if only the higher ups said so said kaname. well you two can leave kaname show terra is room in the dorm. wait i have to live there too. yep thats righthave fun and he shut the door. well lets get moving and me and him started to walk down the hall.

hope you enjoyed it leave coments ill post the next chapter soon i dont know when this story will end ill end it when i fell like it


End file.
